¿Qué soy para ti?
by YaoiFanXsurt
Summary: Yami quiere preguntarle a Seto porque lo trata asi, y al preguntarle, el le responde... SetoxYami/Prideshipping Yaoi


**Hoy es viernes 16 de enero del 2009**

**Advertencia: **Light Yaoi, hombre x hombre

**¿Qué soy para ti?**

¿Qué soy para ti?

Me he estado preguntando eso ya desde hace tiempo.

¿Soy sólo un amigo al cual le puedes hablar y contarle secretos y expresar todo? ¿O también soy un tipo de "juguete" con el cual haces lo que quieres?

Me he estado conteniendo este sentimiento muy adentro en mi corazón; yo no puedo confrontarte tan fácil como las demás personas lo hacen ver. Tú eres mi rival y también… my amigo… No entiendo.

Al aproximarme a ti esta mañana, estoy ansioso en hablarte, para poder sacar este sentimiento dentro de mí, pero no puedo. O es tú o yo la persona que de repente toma una simple conversación a una forma de pelea.

Pero te quiero preguntar esto; me ha estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Tú siempre juegas conmigo, con mis sentimientos. Siempre robándome esos pequeños besos, esos pequeños abrazos, con tal discreción que nadie se da cuenta. Pero aunque piense que te odio por hacer eso, que nunca me gustarás… bueno…

Todo lo que puedo decir es que todo lo que me haces, hace que me apegue más a ti. No lo puedo explicar en otras palabras.

Entonces quiero que me digas, ¿soy un amigo, un rival o un juguete?

…¿Qué soy? Para ti…

"¡Oigan chicos! Los alcanzo después, ¿ok?" Yo digo mientras me dirigía a la cafetería.

"¡Ok! Nos vemos." Mis amigos se van.

"¿Me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo, Yami?" El muchacho de cabello café se acerca.

"Sí, quiero hablar contigo, Seto."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cambiaste tu opinión y deseas apañar conmigo?" Me da un beso suave en mi mejilla. "No tengo nada que hacer esta noche." Susurra en mi oído.

"¡No!" Lo empujo en una manera repulsiva. "¡Sólo quiero que me contestes esto!"

"¿Qué te conteste qué?" Da un paso para atrás, mirándome con pensativamente, a lo mejor pensando ¿Por qué hizo eso?

"¡¿Qué soy para ti?!" Grito, al mismo tiempo en el cual mis ojos empiezan a tirar lagrimas.

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Sí! ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy sólo un juguete? ¿Soy tu rival? ¿Soy tu amigo? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué siempre me andas besando y haciéndome cosas… por qué?"

"Am…" Él ve al piso, tratando de retener lo que le había dicho.

"¡Contéstame!"

"Yami…" Me voltea a ver, tomando mi mando con la suya. "Tú eres más que eso… Yo pienso de ti de tal manera que no se si está bien o mal… Yo pienso de ti como alguien especial… Tu eres mi rival en pensamiento, amigo al hablar y juguete al jugar… Pero arriba de todo eso… tu ere…" Toma una pausa.

"¡¿Soy qué?!" Grito desesperadamente.

"Tú eres… la persona quien más amo…"

¿Lo escuche bien? ¿O sólo estoy soñando que esto pasó…?

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo Yami." Él aprieta mi mano. "He querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Es verdad… Dijo de verdad… Te amo.

"¿Sabes qué Seto?"

"¿Qué…?" Seto suelta mi mano, sus ojos azul místico llenos en lagrimas.

"Yo también te amo."

Esas tres palabras… esas tres mágicas palabras es lo que hace que la tierra de vueltas, es lo que hace que las personas piensen que pueden volar, que pueden volar por los cielos, que no hay lugar a donde no puedan ir… En este momento, así es como me siento…

"¿De verdad?" Me pregunta.

"Si, de verdad."

A lo mejor… esto… funcionará…

Sus frios ojos azules se abren, y una pequeña, pero suficiente para mi, sonrisa se forma en sus labios. "Gracias…" Me dice.

Saben… La manera en la que me sostiene en sus brazos me hace sentir algo calientito adentro… me hace sentir amado… Y ahora sé que este sentimiento no era sólo de una parte… Este sentimiento está siendo correspondido...

Ahora sé lo que quería saber… Ahora se la respuesta de lo que tenía miedo preguntar… Pero creo que todo viene cuando debe de venir… Y sé que este es el momento correcto… Ya que, se siente bien…

"¿Fue éste tu verdadero primer beso Yami?" Seto pregunta, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente entre sus piernas, debajo de la sombra de un viejo árbol de roble en el parque.

"Si…"

"Qué bueno, porque yo quería se tu primer beso." Me da otro beso en los labios.

"Hm…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El día en que fue publicado éste fue miércoles 14 de mayo del 2008, tenía un montón de sentimientos mixtos en mi corazón, y no sé porque pero el escribir me tranquiliza… Ojala que les haya gustado.

Comenten n.n Bye bye!


End file.
